Aurélie Lemmens
Aurélie Bellanir Lemmens Goblin Veela Witch This character belongs to Rabbit History Wizarding families tend to band together, and live in clusters as protection against muggles. Half-breeds band together as protection against the discrimination of other wizarding people. That is how two families came to live in a pair of houses merely a few paces apart in rural Belgium: The veela Océane and her wizard husband Cyrille, with their two little daughters Clara and Amandine, and goblin named Bramnok and his pregnant witch bride Émile. In time, Émile has two sons: the elder Matthias-Gounok and the younger Niels-Zibnok. And Océane had a third daughter: Léa. They raised their children in tandem, and relative peace, blurring the line between family friends and family. Matthias-Gounok and Clara were childhood sweethearts. Their parents thought it was adorable, and they loved the idea of their kids marrying one another, and were more than a little disappointing that Niels-Zibnok was so platonic with Amandine. Not a one of them ever thought Matthias-Gounok and Clara wouldn't get married someday, least of all Matthias-Gounok or Clara themselves. But the hearts of children are not always as adults read them to be. Things changed, and change again. And on the day of Matthias-Gounok's wedding, it was not Clara he was marrying but Amandine. Clara was there that day too, of course, and she smiled whole-heartedly, holding hands with the wizard she had invited to the wedding: Quentin. Matthias-Gounok's brother Niels-Zibnok married a girl named Elise. Léa married no one, and intends to keep it that way. She had been courted by two many boys because she was "the beautiful veela girl," never-mind anything else about her. Clara and Quentin had a daughter named Hanne. Two years later, Amandine and Elise were pregnant, and their babies were born; first Amandine's Aurélie and then, three months later, Elise's Antoine. And then a few years later, Clara's second daughter, Chloé. So while Aurélie is a only child, she was raised alongside her three cousins, and they are siblings in everything but genetics. Personality Aurélie is on the quiet side, but feisty and strong-willed. She acts more quietly around strangers, and only really opens up to people she knows. But when she gets that glint in her eyes, watch out. Appearance Her hair is white-blond, thanks to both her veela and goblin grandparents, and her skin is very pale due to her grandfather. Her eyes are a silvery sea colour. She is just short enough that people can see that she's not all human. She doesn't quite look any of her races. Gazing there where the moon went down.jpg Salt wind and gulls in the sunlight long.jpg Heritage and Family Aurélie is a quarter goblin, a quarter veela, and half wizard-kind. Her maternal grandmother is a veela, her paternal grandfather a goblin, her maternal grandfather a wizard and her paternal grandmother a witch. Her maternal grandmother Océane is a veela and her maternal grandfather Cyrille a wizard. They had 3 daughters: Clara, Amandine, and Léa. Clara and her husband Quentin had 2 daughters, Hanne and Chloé. Léa, the youngest, is traveling, and looking for her "calling". She is not married and never intends to, sick of just being "the beautiful veela girl" while her personality and mind are ignored. Aurélie's paternal grandfather Bramnok is a goblin, and her paternal grandmother Émile a witch. They had 2 sons, Matthias-Gounok and Niels-Zibnok. The boys were given hyphenated names, one name of each of their races. Lemmens is Émile's surname, as goblins don't have surnames. Niels-Zibnok is married to Elise, and they have 1 child: their son Antoine. Antoine and Aurélie both have goblin middle names. Name Her full name is Aurélie Bellanir Lemmens. Aurélie means golden. Her middle name, Bellanir, is a goblin name that means sapphire snow. Possessions Wands Aurélie has 2 wands. One is her normal wand, what she bought when she was 11. She uses that wand for normal things. The other is a family heirloom. She used it for special or important things. The everyday wand is maple and phoenix feather, 9 inches. The heirloom wand is hazel wood and veela hair, 7 ¾ inches. She keeps a goblin's silver ring that her grandfather gave her stuck on the wand. Pets Aurélie comes from a family of equestrians. Océane and Cyrille both are, that's what brought them together in the first place. They keep horses at their house. Océane has a mare named Estelle, and Cyrille has a horse named Loïc. Neither Clara nor Amandine have any horses at this time, but they sometimes ride Loïc. Hanne and Chloé both have horses. Hanne's in a large horse named Alexandre, while Chloé's is a little, sure-footed pony by the name of Niels. Antoine has a horse too, much to his parents disapproval. Théo is not technically his, Théo is technically a shared horses, who belongs to no one in particular, in order to quiet the complains of Antoine's parents, but really he's Antoine's. And then there's Aurélie own: her mare, a little riding horse, Sofie. Relationships Facts *Her favourite food is moules-frites. *She favours her right hand, but can do things with both hands. This semi-ambidexterity is a goblin trait. *She speaks French at home, as they live in south-east Belgium, but she speaks some Dutch too. She's far from fluent, but she can usually get her point across. Aurélie is also almost-fluent in Gobbledegook because of her goblin heritage, and her grandfather, father, and uncle think it's important that she and Antoine speak the language. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Half-breed Category:Belgian‎ Category:Bellefeuille Category:Rabbitty's pages Category:Fourth Years Category:Part-Veela